


I Would Do Anything

by LOTLOF



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTLOF/pseuds/LOTLOF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurumu would do anything to be with the one she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is categorized as a tragedy for a reason.
> 
> This story was originally posted by me on Fanfiction.net in 2009.
> 
> Any of you who enjoy my stories are welcome to read more of them at my website, storiesfromlotlof.com.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Even after all this time, just hearing him say those words still made her very happy. "I love you too my darling." Kurumu whispered back to him.

With a content grin Tsukune closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kurumu remained awake. She was resting her head comfortably on his chest and looking at his tranquil face. He never had any trouble falling asleep. That's because he has a clear conscience, she thought to herself. Only the innocent can sleep like that.

Half an hour later she was still wide awake. She decided to get some warm milk to see if that would help. Careful not to disturb him she slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen she opened the door down the hall from theirs. She just wanted to sneak a quick peek. Opening the door just a crack she looked inside the room. There, peacefully snuggled in thick blankets was her three year old daughter Kumiko. She had the same color hair as her mother and was already adorable. She had no doubt her daughter would carry on the proud family tradition of being a successful succubus. Her eyes were the physical feature she liked the most in her daughter, they were the same beautiful shade of chocolate as her husband's.

She carefully shut the door without waking her.

There were always cookies in the large old fashioned cookie jar they kept in the kitchen. She took a couple and nibbled on them as she drank from her tall glass of milk. Alone at the kitchen table she thought about the things she had done, the decisions she had made. It was an almost nightly ritual.

She remembered their senior year at Youkai and the fun times they had all had together. She remembered Gin and Ruby, the stalker, and the annoying little know it all. But her thoughts always focused on Tsukune and Moka. He had been her destined one and the boy she honestly loved with all her heart. She had been her best friend and her greatest enemy.

It wasn't Moka's fault, any more than it had been her own, neither of them had set out to fall in love with Tsukune. He had won both their hearts by selflessly protecting them, and as time had passed that love had only grown stronger and deeper. For her it had definitely been a double edged sword. Her love for him had given her constant joy; just getting to see him each day had made her heart race. She would greet him by pressing his face to her bosom, and while he always protested and complained she noticed how many times she caught him eying her. Whenever she would catch him doing it he would quickly look away, as though he were guilty of something. He never realized how happy it made her that he was looking at her.

But that was as far as it ever went, some looks, some kind words, moments of friendship shared with others. No matter how often she told him she loved him, no matter how desperately she tried to show him, he never really returned her feelings.

That was because for him those deeper feelings were all reserved for Moka. They would stare at one another and disappear into their own private world calling each other's names. When there was danger her safety was always uppermost in his mind.

At first they were both much too shy and inexperienced to really admit how they felt. But after he'd nearly been killed at the start of their senior year inner Moka had taken the initiative. She had proclaimed her love for him and kissed him.

From that time on they were always seen hand in hand. They would disappear together to return later with blushes on their faces. On a couple occasions she had stumbled on them out in the woods… kissing. All through their senior year the two of them grew closer. It was obvious who Tsukune would choose to be with.

Oh she'd tried to fight it. She confessed her love and greeted him with greater and greater urgency. She showed up in his dorm room stark naked spread out on his bed. She batted her eye lashes at him and told him she would do anything he wanted. She had even offered to be his mistress. She was desperate to be with him even if it could only be as the other woman.

But no matter what she did Tsukune refused her advances and remained faithful to Moka. In an odd way she had even been proud of him for being such a devoted and loyal man. Her experience as a succubus had shown her just how rare a trait that was. But as graduation approached it seemed clear she would never get to be with him.

And then one day Moka disappeared.

About a month before graduation she simply vanished without a trace. No note, no witnesses, no sign of struggle, she was just gone. Kokoa had gone crazy; certain something had happened to her sister and blaming Tsukune for it. Tsukune was terrified as were the others. They'd searched the academy grounds desperate for some sign of her. They put up posters and interviewed anyone who might possibly have seen anything. They had contacted her parents and Tsukune had put his life in serious risk facing her father. But no matter what they did they couldn't find a single trace of her. It was like she had disappeared from the earth.

Eventually graduation came and Tsukune was finally forced to leave Youkai Academy and return to the human world. His heart was broken, but he held onto the hope that he might see her again one day.

In the human world he began attending Shibsu University. He was all alone again, just another freshman far from home. And she was there for him. Her grades hadn't been good and she had bombed the entrance test, but one little 'talk' with the dean of admissions and she had got in. At university she was finally able to get him all to herself. Ruby remained at Youkai as assistant to the Chairman, Mizore was forced to marry and begin having children, Yukari had decided to attend Oxford. The human girls there were too blind to realize what an amazing person he was. At long last she'd gotten her chance with her destined one.

It didn't happen quickly. They didn't date at all until their second year; it took him that long to finally feel ready to move on. She had learned not to push, she was a friend to him their freshman year and accepted that role because she was the only girl in his life. When he was ready to begin dating they did so, she moved at his pace and never asked him for more than he was ready to give.

In time they became lovers and their hearts grew close. She healed his wounds and won his genuine love without charms or potions. When they married it was the happiest day of her entire life.

She stared at the cookie in her hand. It was chocolate chip, like the one she had given to Moka that night. Well… not exactly like that one. The one she had was free of any poisons. She could still remember the look of fear in Moka's eyes as she gasped unable to breathe. She could remember struggling to climb into the air weighed down by a burlap sack with Moka's body and a bunch of heavy stones. She could still see the sack as it plummeted through the night sky down into the black waters below.

She left the cookie on her plate, no longer hungry. I'm not innocent, she thought. But I always knew I would do anything to be with him.

Getting up from the table she headed back to bed.


	2. The Innocent

"Want to go to the park today Kumiko-chan?"

Her little daughter looked up at her excitedly. "Can we momma? Really?"

Kurumu nodded. "I don't have to work today so why don't we go and play?"

"Yahoo!" Kumiko cried and pumped a tiny fist in the air. Her mother laughed and patted her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they walked to the park with Kurumu holding her daughter's hand she drew a great deal of attention. Both men and women stopped to stare at her. A few took out cameras or camera phones while some came up to her to beg for an autograph. A couple men even tried hitting on her despite the presence of her daughter and a wedding ring. She brushed them aside and continued towards the park.

"How do you know so many people momma?"

Laughing Kurumu shook her head slightly. "Oh I don't know them, but a lot of them have seen my face so they know me." They just happened to be passing a grocery store. In the display window was an image of Kurumu in a maid outfit with a certain brand of furniture polish in one hand. "People see my face so they know who I am."

"Wow," Kumiko said amazed. She then looked a bit worried. "Momma, do you like the people who all know you?"

"Most of them," Kurumu told her. "It's fun to be recognized and get attention from people." Seeing a couple high school boys with a camera phone she turned their way and offered a playful wink and blew them a kiss. The two of them shouted.

Seeing this made Kumiko look a bit more apprehensive. "Would you ever like them more than me and poppa?"

Kurumu looked at her little daughter in surprise. She immediately stopped, leaned down, and planted a bunch of kisses all over her little face until Kumiko began to squeal with laughter. "Don't be silly. You're my little girl and your poppa is my beloved husband and my destined one. I could never ever, ever love anyone more."

"Good," Kumiko said emphatically. Which produced more laughter from her mom as they started walking again. "Momma, what's a dustinged one?"

"Destined one," Kurumu said carefully enunciating it. "A destined one is the one special man who you will really and truly love with your entire heart. He is the one you will spend your entire life with and have his children." She planted a quick kiss on her daughter's cheek. "He is the most special person in the entire world to you and he will be the one you build your life around. No one will ever matter to you as much as he will."

"Wow," Kumiko said sounding amazed. "And poppa is momma's des… destined one?"

"That's right Kumiko-chan," Kurumu said as she waved at a small group of fans.

"Momma, how did you know poppa was your destined one?"

Kurumu smiled fondly as she remembered that long ago day back at the academy. "Well, Tsukune and I were only 15 back then and freshmen at Youkai. Momma wasn't as… well as nice as she is now. I got into trouble with another girl because I was trying to take her boyfriend from her. I was in real danger and that was when Tsukune protected me." She blushed and felt her heart beat pick up as she remembered his words to an angry Moka. I don't think Kurumu is a bad girl… I know we can get along. She had tried to use him as nothing but a pawn against her rival. And when that had failed she'd tried to kill them both. Looking back on it she could see that she really had been nothing but a spoiled angry child. Despite what she'd done though Tsukune had not only forgiven her but saved her from an angry Moka. "Your poppa protected me even though I wasn't very nice to him. When he did that my heart began to go 'doki, doki' and I knew he was the one."

"Did poppa's heart go, 'doki, doki' too?"

"Yes, but not until much later," her mother told her.

"How come?"

Kurumu's smile became reminiscent and a bit sad. "There was another girl your poppa liked then. It took awhile for him to see I was the one he was meant to be with."

"What happened to the other girl momma?"

Taking her daughter's hand Kurumu began walking towards eh park again. "She disappeared one day."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kumiko was playing with a group of other children near the swings. As she did so Kurumu was nearby talking to the parents who all recognized her. Happy to talk to her fans she didn't notice as a woman in a long coat and a wide brimmed hat came over to the swings.

"Would you like a push dear?"

Kumiko looked behind her and saw a woman with pink hair and green eyes. Around her neck was a black collar with a silver cross with red stone in its center. Kumiko thought the woman was very pretty and nice.

"Yes, please." She said and kicked up her heels.

The woman carefully gave her a push and Kumiko swung higher.

"Yahoo!" She called happily.

The stranger chuckled at that. "You sound like your mother, she used to say yahoo all the time too."

"Do you know momma?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, your mother and I used to be very good friends," the strange woman told her. "And I used to be very close to your father too. How… how is he?"

The girl looked at her unsure. "What do you mean?"

"Is your father happy?"

Kumiko nodded vigorously. "Poppa is very happy! Poppa is always smiling and giving me and momma kisses."

"That's good," the stranger said quietly. "I'm glad Tsukune-kun is happy."

"Then why do you look sad?" The little girl asked.

The woman forced a smile to her face. "Because I am afraid he is going to be unhappy soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu was chatting away when she felt a tug at her sleeve. She was surprised to see Kumiko there looking unhappy. "What's wrong dear?"

"Momma, can we go home now? Please?"

"If you want," she told her. "But why? Aren't you having fun?"

The little girl shook her head. "No momma, a lady said poppa was going to be unhappy soon and it made me sad."

Kurumu frowned. "Who said that to you?" If there was anything sure to upset her it was anyone saying something to hurt her little girl.

"A pretty lady with pink hair and a cross, she's gone now."

Pink hair and a cross? It was an odd coincidence, but there women with pink hair and crosses were fashionable. "Well whoever she was she was just saying something stupid. Your father is very happy and as long as he has us there's no way he could ever be unhappy, all right?"

The girl nodded silently.

Kurumu picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then excusing herself she brought her daughter home with her.

Almost as soon as she returned the house phone began to ring. She set her daughter down and answered.

"Aono residence, the beautiful and talented Aono Kurumu speaking." There was silence on the line. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The line was again silent and she was just about to hand up when a soft voice finally spoke.

"I'll be seeing you soon." The line immediately disconnected.

Being a famous model she had of course had a few obsessive fans. People who liked to imagine there was a relationship between them simply because they had paid for some of her photographs or for some other deluded reason. They were just a part of the price for being famous and so far they had all been harmless. But those few words bothered her a lot more than they should have. The voice had also sounded familiar; she had definitely heard it before. Though the words had been too few and spoken too softly for her to really recognize it.

"Oh well, it's not that big a deal," she said and put the receiver down.

She was soon in the kitchen baking cookies, what she always did to set her mind at ease. Before long Tsukune was home, and suddenly everything was fine again. The worries both she and her daughter had felt were banished by his hugs and warm words.

Just then the phone rang.

Tsukune picked it up. "Hello?" An instant later he put it back down. "Whoever it was hung up. Must have been a wrong number."


	3. The Punishment

The land line phone rang.

Tsukune looked at it with annoyance. "It's probably another crank all." Over the last couple weeks they had been receiving crank calls every evening. Tsukune would answer and there would be nothing but dead air no matter how many times he asked who was calling. It was starting to get annoying.

"I'll get it," Kurumu offered and slipped off the couch where she was sitting next to her husband watching the evening news. Their daughter Kumiko was lying on the floor in front of the t.v. happily drawing in her coloring books.

Kurumu went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, this is the Aono residence, the lovely Aono Kurumu speaking." She said sweetly. Unlike Tsukune she found the crank calls more amusing than anything else. But then she was used to getting lots of anonymous attention.

She waited patiently not actually excepting to hear any reply.

"Hello Kurumu," a voice said. "I'll be seeing you soon."

She felt her heart stop. She slammed down the phone and jumped back as if it might somehow bite her. It can't be! It just can't! It's not possible! Her mind screamed.

Tsukune and Kumiko both looked up, startled by her reaction.

"Is something wrong mommy?" Kumiko asked worried.

"Did that guy say something?" Tsukune asked with a frown.

"Ye… yes, some… something perverted." She reached out and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him close. Being in physical contact with her husband was the best possible comfort. "Sorry, I just overreacted."

Nodding Tsukune put his own arms around her. "It's fine honey, you shouldn't have to put up with that, especially not here at home. I'll get our number changed tomorrow."

"That' fine darling, that… that should solve everything.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, after her husband fell asleep, she went to the living room to pace. She knew there was no way she would be able to get any sleep at all.

"It can't be, it can't be, it can't be," she repeated to herself over and over again.

The voice on the other end had been clear as day and she had recognized it instantly. It had been Moka.

That's impossible! She thought. She's been dead eight years! I killed her! She is dead! Even a vampire can't come back from the dead!

She could still see the look of terror on Moka's face after she had eaten the poison cookie. She could still recall the sack that had contained Moka's body plummeting out of the night sky and down into the ocean below. Moka was definitely dead! She was gone and was not coming back.

It was probably Kokoa playing some kind of cruel joke! Yes! That was probably it! Kokoa had never gotten over the loss of her big sister and she had always blamed Tsukune for it. Playing such a mean joke would be just like her!

Except… if it was really Kokoa why didn't she use Moka's voice with Tsukune? Why did she wait to use it on her? Kokoa thought Tsukune was 100 percent to blame, she had never once thought to be upset with anyone else. If she were going to screw with someone it would be with Tsukune.

She pulled her knees up and curled into a ball on the couch. What she wanted right now was to wake her husband up and have him hold her. She wanted to hear him say everything was going to be all right. But how could she explain to him what was upsetting her? He wouldn't believe just a few words over the phone would make her so crazy.

This was the awful thing about keeping a secret, all the other lies and pretenses that you needed to keep it hidden. It would have felt good to have told him the truth and simply beg his forgiveness. But she knew she could never do that. What if he hated her? What if he couldn't forgive her no matter what she said or did? What if he left her and Kumiko? She could never ever take that chance. So she could never tell him. She had to deal with her guilt on her own and never let him see how she was suffering.

Curled up on the sofa she slowly rocked back and forth. "It can't be, it can't be, it can't be," she muttered to herself. Like a child she wanted to believe that is she said it often enough it had to be true.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is something wrong Kurumu darling?" The photographer asked. "You don't seem to have it today."

She smiled back at him wearily. "I'm sorry I feel a little tired."

He nodded. "No problem, go lie down for a couple hours and we'll try again."

Nodding she headed to her private room. She was one of the top models in Japan. Her face could be seen on billboards and in magazine covers all over the country selling everything from perfume to home furnishings. She'd had plenty of offers to go global; the major agencies wanted her to come out to New York, Paris, or Rome. She always turned them down though. She loved modeling and it was wonderful fun, but what she wanted most was to be with her husband and daughter. Tsukune was actually rather old fashioned. Despite all the money she brought in he insisted on having a job and supporting the family. He'd also made it clear that he wanted Kumiko to be brought up in a stable home and not traveling around the globe or seeing her mother only occasionally. That was fine with her. As much as she enjoyed her work being with him trumped everything else.

Being the star of the local agency she had her very own room with a large mirror and dresser and a sofa big enough for her to lie out on. When she came into her room her saw a gift was sitting there waiting for her. That was anything hut unusual, she got flowers and gifts sent to her all the time.

But this was different.

What was waiting for her was a plate of cookies. There was an unsigned note sitting there on top of them. 'I know how much you like these. I'll be seeing you soon.' She recognized the big curvy hand writing. The last 'O' in soon had a little face drawn inside and little bat wings added on.

She threw the cookies and the note in the trash and then got out of there as fast as she could.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone at the agency asked her where she was going but she didn't bother answering. She didn't know herself; she just had the overpowering need to get away. She got in her jag and sped away and onto the confusing streets of Tokyo.

Eventually she found a small out of the way bar and started ordering gin. Cookies and milk weren't going to be enough this time.

Why the hell am I so frightened? She asked herself. I'm a succubus! I can take care of myself! My husband has the powers of a ghoul! There is nothing for me to be afraid of! She kept trying to reassure herself as she took more and more large drinks of gin.

What was it that she was scared of anyway? A trick phone call? A plate full of cookies with a note that just happened to look like her handwriting? She was jumping at shadows. This was probably all someone's idea of a sick joke. Maybe it was Kokoa, maybe it was someone else, but there was nothing for her to be afraid of!

Her cell phone vibrated. She figured that had to be the agency trying to get a hold of her. Without bothering to check the incoming number she flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

"Are you okay Kurumu-chan? You seemed upset leaving the agency."

She gasped and felt her heart beat begin to pick up. She looked around the near empty bar fearfully. "Who… who is this?"

"Don't you recognize my voice Kurumu-chan? Have you really forgotten me? That makes me sad, we were all so close back at the academy."

"Whoever this is stop pretending to be her! This can't be Moka!"

"How come?"

"Because she's dead!" Kurumu shouted. Heads all turned to look at her. She realized what she'd just said and slapped a hand over her mouth.

The phone line was silent for a moment.

"I'll be seeing you soon."

The phone line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXX

She hurried to her car. She felt a little light headed but she was good enough to drive. She needed to get home. She was going to confess everything to Tsukune. She was going to fall on her knees and tell him all of it and beg him to forgive her. Whatever was going on it was more than she could bear alone. She needed him to help her deal with this. She needed him to hold her close and make her feel safe.

She was so desperate to get into her car she didn't notice the presence behind her until it was too late. A hand covered her mouth as something stabbed into her neck. Almost immediately she felt her strength leave her and darkness begin to close in.

"I am so happy to see you again," Moka's voice whispered in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two Years Later

It was almost the end of the work day. As head of marketing and sales for his company Tsukune was always swamped with paperwork and difficult decisions. Somehow though he managed to not work too much overtime and even keep his weekends free. Kumiko was a five year old and in kindergarten now, he felt it very important that he be there for her as much as possible. She had finally gotten over the loss of her mother and was smiling and happy most of the time now. He wanted to do everything he could to make his daughter happy. She was all he had left of his darling wife now.

He looked at the wedding portrait that he always kept on his desk. How could it have happened? Even now he just didn't understand it. Sure Kurumu had been a bit of a party girl back in college and did like the occasional drink. But she had really settled down after their daughter was born. She still drank socially but she no longer got drunk. So what on earth had possessed her to suddenly leave work, go get hammered, and then drive off a bridge? She had driven her car right into the ocean and drowned while still belted into the driver seat. Even after all this time it was hard for him to believe.

His work phone rang and he answered it. "Yes?"

"Sir there's a beautiful woman here to see you. She says she's a friend of yours from high school."

"Really?" He said happily. "Well send her right in!" He wondered who it might be. He hadn't seen any of the girls since the funeral. Whether it was Mizore, Yukari, or Ruby it would be wonderful to see them and talk about the old times.

The door opened and the girl walked in timidly. She was dressed in a red sundress and white shawl. Her pink hair hung down past her shoulders. She looked at him fearfully. "Hello Tsukune."

He'd been standing up to greet his visitor but as soon as he saw who it was his knees gave way and he fell back into his chair. "Moka," he whispered.

She just stood there looking at him with a nervous smile. "I've missed you."

He pulled himself out of his seat and got around the desk. "Is it really you? Are you really here after all this time?" He was standing in front of her staring. His hands reached out but he seemed afraid to actually touch her.

She took hold of one of his hands and brought it to her face. She kissed each of his finger tips and then placed it gently to her cheek. "I'm real Tsukune and I'm here and… and I still love you as much as I ever did. Can we still be together? Is it too late?"

"Moka!" he cried joyously and kissed her. His arms held her tight and confirmed she was real. "I love you too! I never stopped! What happened to you? Why did you leave me?"

"I never left you Tsukune," she told him as she placed her head to the side of his neck and breathed in his scent. She had missed him so much! And these past two years had been the hardest. Waiting until she was sure he had done grieving and was ready to accept her. "I was taken away."

"What happened?"

"I was poisoned by someone who wanted to make me disappear. But the person didn't know just how hard it is to kill a vampire, we're almost impossible to kill by poison alone. But it was enough to leave me unconscious and helpless. After that I was dumped in the ocean."

"The ocean!" Tsukune said horrified. He knew what water did to vampires.

She slowly nodded. "But even that was not enough to kill me, being immersed in water drew away all my strength and rendered me comatose. I spent years like that, helpless and unaware lying on the bottom of the sea."

"How did you get saved?"

"By pure luck a merman just happened to find me and rescue me," she did not mention what happened when she awoke. After eight years without food she'd been ravenous with hunger. Her rescuer had been sucked dry as she had no control over her instinctual need for food.

"Who did this to you Moka?" he demanded. "Whoever it is has to pay!"

"They already have Tsukune," she told him. "I took care of it before coming to see you." She did not mention she had taken care of it two years before coming to see him. She had not told anyone of her revival, not even her father of any of her sisters. She had lived the past two years quietly and anonymously waiting for this day, waiting to finally be in his arms again.

"But who did it? I want to know who could do something like that to you."

"It doesn't matter Tsukune, it's all in the past now. All I want is to be with you now."

"There… are some things you need to know," he began. "I… I married Kurumu after college and we had a daughter. Kurumu was killed in an accident a couple years ago and Kumiko is five now."

Moka simply nodded. "Kurumu was my best friend, I am sorry she is gone. If you'll let me, I'll try to be a good mother to your daughter."

Tsukune nodded. He was sure that wherever she was, Kurumu was smiling down at them.


End file.
